jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Tadano Natsumi
Tadano Natsumi is a lyricist. Profile *'Name': Tadano Natsumi (只野菜摘) Songwriting Credits *Aice⁵ - Word I Need *Aice⁵ - Yubisaki Language *Amefurasshi - Microcosm Macrocosm *Uncle Bomb - Flying High *Uncle Bomb - Naku na Hoeru na Samayou na *Uncle Bomb - Cycle and Spiral *Uncle Bomb - Ichiryuu no Hoshi *ISSA - Going down into you *Ishihara Kaori - Amamoyou Regret *Ito Miku - Awa to Verveine *earphones - Ikken Rakuchaku Goyoujin *earphones - Shinjigen Kouro *Ise Daiki - Koi to Yuujou *Ise Daiki - Kamitsuki Brave *Irino Miyu - Frame to Edge to, Sono Mukougawa *Irino Miyu - cocoro *Irino Miyu - ZIP ROCK! *Irino Miyu - Love Technica *Irino Miyu - BANANA---NA, BOAT! *Irino Miyu - simple words *Irino Miyu - Hibi *Wake Up, Girls! - 7 senses *Wake Up, Girls! - Shizuku no Kanmuri *Wake Up, Girls! - Kimi to Progress *Wake Up, Girls! - Kotonoha Aoba *Wake Up, Girls! - 16-Sai no Agape *Wake Up, Girls! - Sugao de KISS ME *Wake Up, Girls! - Wagu Zu Zu *Wake Up, Girls! - Aa Hikarizuka Kagekidan *Wake Up, Girls! - Yuki Moyou Koi no Moyou *Wake Up, Girls! - TUNAGO *Wake Up, Girls! - Chikatetsu Labyrinth *Wake Up, Girls! - Bokura no Frontier *Wake Up, Girls! - outlander rhapsody *Wake Up, Girls! - Tightrope Runaway *Wake Up, Girls! - Suki no Skill *Wake Up, Girls! - SHIFT *Uchida Aya - Pink Magenta *Uchida Aya - Blooming! *Uchida Aya - SUMILE SMILE *Uchida Aya - Frozen *Ogura Yui - Raise *Kamiya Hiroshi - BOARD GAME NAKED *Kamiya Hiroshi - Kage mo Mata Shinnari *Kamiya Hiroshi - Snowflake Wonderland *Kamiya Hiroshi - Zeitaku na Jikan *Kamiya Hiroshi - Hare Nochi Hajimari no Hi *Kamiya Hiroshi - Angel Man *Kamiya Hiroshi - Shirikageru *Kamiya Hiroshi - Dolce misto *Kamiya Hiroshi - PARTNER *Kamiya Hiroshi - Hello my Shadow *KAmiYU - Manji Ganzanaito *KAmiYU - TouriStar *KAmiYU - Joe Joe Everyday *KAmiYU - 21-CENTURY BOY *Kato Emiri - Brother Bird, Sister Sky *Kato Emiri - mode ZERO *Kato Emiri - Rapping Underground *Kato Emiri - 2nd. Season *Kato Emiri - update *Kato Emiri - Part Time Slider *Kato Emiri - Lazy a vampire *Kato Emiri - Ashita no Uta *Kato Emiri - FES on the planet *Kato Emiri - Naginata Girl *Kato Emiri - Default *Kato Emiri - Hachimitsu Fromage *Crush Tears - Atomic Sebastian *KaNNa - Bi wa 365-Bi *Karashima Midori - Hitomi Genki ~Tokai no Himawari~ *Kawamura Kaori - Future Song *CHEMISTRY - Our Story *CHEMISTRY - Serenade *Gospellers - BLUE BIRDLAND *Gospellers - Rinbu *Gospellers - I Miss You *Murata Kazumi - Koi ga Nakucha Hajimaranai *Murata Kazumi - Barairo no Mainichi *Murata Kazumi - Kiraku ni Ikou! *Kobayashi Akiko - Machiwabite *Komatsu Mikako - Black Holy *Komatsu Mikako - Araburu Travel *Komatsu Mikako - LAKE LIKE LIFE *Komatsu Mikako - Tenshi ga Inai Hi *THE Natsu no Mamono - Boku to Kimi no Rock N Roll *THE Natsu no Mamono - RNR!!! *THE Natsu no Mamono - Koi Shichai na Bibiddo *THE Natsu no Mamono - Ring no Mamono *THE Natsu no Mamono - Bakuretsu Revolution *Takagaki Ayahi - Ai no Hi *Shiraishi Ryoko - Aoi Maboroshi *Shiraishi Ryoko - Good Morning Everyday *Shiraishi Ryoko - Love Diamond *Shiraishi Ryoko - Hatch *SMAP - Sekai wa Boku no Ashita no Shita *petit milady - Update no Sakamichi *petit milady - Kagami no Dual Ism *petit milady - SNOW // SLASH *petit milady - Hijiri Sylvester no Table *petit milady - trip trick trap *petit milady - Hakoniwa no Hero *V6 - Ii ja Nai. *V6 - Romance Ja Zenbu wo Katarenai *V6 - Happy New Year's Train *Nonaka Ai - espresso *Nonaka Ai - Number *Nonaka Ai - Barairo no Hao *Nakamori Akina - Mizu ni Sashita Hana *K∧N∧ - NO NAME *Run Girls, Run! - Akiiro Tweed *Run Girls, Run! - Slide Ride *Run Girls, Run! - Sakura Gelato *Dempagumi.inc - ORANGE RIUM *Dempagumi.inc - Ψ Desu I LIKE YOU *Dempagumi.inc - BEAM my BEAM *Shintani Ryoko - Oyasumi no Hoshi *Shintani Ryoko - Branc/Noir *Shintani Ryoko - Bird Coat Yard *Shintani Ryoko - black very pie *Shintani Ryoko - Ame no Three Chord *.lady. - Open Tuning *Fahrenheit - Deja Vu wo Mitsumeteru *Takahashi Mariko - Okashina Shiawase *Gacharic Spin - Tokenai CANDY *Horie Yui - Koi suru Tenkizu *Horie Yui - Sekaichuu no Ai wo Kotoba ni Shite *Horie Yui - daisy *Horie Yui - MISSION *Nagai Mariko - Change *Kondo Nana - Jounetsu na Koi Demo... *Suzuki Tooru - Inori *LADYBABY - Seshibon Kibun *LADYBABY - Jojo Shantan *LADYBABY - Easter Bunny *LADYBABY - Pelo *LADYBABY - Shibuya CROSSING *Rock A Japonica - Utaitai no Uta *Rock a Japonica - Kioku no Size *Matsumoto Eiko - Sleepin' Angel *Matsumoto Eiko - Solo *Matsumoto Eiko - Nakushita Ato ni Wakaru Koto *Momoiro Clover Z - Kuroi Shuumatsu *Momoiro Clover Z - Chai Maxx *Momoiro Clover Z - BIONIC CHERRY *Momoiro Clover Z - Kasou Distopia *Momoiro Clover Z - Hai to Diamond *Momoiro Clover Z - GOUNN *Momoiro Clover Z - D' no Junjou *Momoiro Clover Z - Link Link *Momoiro Clover Z - Romantic Kongara Gatteru *Murakawa Rie - Mizu-iro no Fantasy *Mao - DRAMATIC FORCE *Miura Daichi - Gin no Namida *Mia REGINA - Junsei Erotic *Mia REGINA - Enchante *Mia REGINA - Pinheel Moon *Namikawa Daisuke - Dress Code *Namikawa Daisuke - Pan to Circus *Namikawa Daisuke - Maboroshi Fantasister *Vanilla Beans - Beanius *Yuuki Aira - TRY ANGLE *Yuuki Aira - Reine (du) Lace *FRIENDS - Sakura Revolution *FRIENDS - Kitakaze *FRIENDS - Nisemono *Yamazaki Erii - Raspberry Park *Yamazaki Eri - cakes in the box *Yamato Nadeshiko - Mou Hitori no Watashi *YuiKaori - Blitzallies *YuiKaori - Magic starter *Koshimizu Ami - FLYING KID *Yoshino Hiroyuki - Soramimi Crystal *Yoshino Hiroyuki - 1st String *Yoshiki Risa - Tsuki wa Matataite Iru *Yoshiki Risa - PERMANENT SUMMER *Zwei - STAR QUEEN-Action 2- External Links *Twitter Category:Songwriter Category:Female